Concéntrate en ganar
by Abriluno
Summary: Siempre hay uno que se divierte más que el otro, pero ninguno quedará con una sonrisa en el rostro (Hoozuki x Hakutaku).
1. Sumemos rostros y expresiones

**Concéntrate en ganar**

(by Abriluno)

* * *

**Resumen**: Siempre hay uno que se divierte más que el otro, pero ninguno quedará con una sonrisa en el rostro (Hoozuki x Hakutaku).

**Disclaimer**: Hoozuki no Reitetsu y los personajes pertenecen a Natsumi Eguchi. Tomé prestados la trama y los personajes sin ánimos de lucro, sólo soy una fans más en el mundo.

**N/A**: Este fin de semana me he entretenido mirando esta serie. Espero que disfruten del relato :)

* * *

**1\. Sumemos rostros y expresiones**

Hele allí con su rostro seco. De apatía conocía bastante Hoozuki, tanto se había perfeccionado que de él ni una mueca de burla parecía leer, sin embargo, una vez más en su cara se reía, hacía mofa de las situaciones ocurridas en el pasado. Cómo debió haberse entretenido cuando lo vio caer del Cielo, tan embriagado como para dejar ver su verdadera figura delante de los humanos. Ahora lo contaba con tanta inocencia que hasta Momotaro le creía ¡Momotaro le creía a todo el mundo! No pudo evitar mirarlo con rencor.

Lo que faltaba... una vez más perdía en el juego de palabras encadenadas, ¡era el colmo! No lo soportaba. Le dijo en todos los tonos que se fuera de inmediato y por suerte el aprendiz ya le había entregado lo que necesitaba.

Era en el chino la emoción tan viva que las venas de las sienes hicieron acto de aparición, como raíces fructíferas que se engrosaban cada vez que el demonio de Japón aparecía.

— Huh... — Suspiró. Por suerte se había ido. Le dio la espalda a su aprendiz y comenzó a hablar sobre otros temas más interesantes, por supuesto, no quería arruinar su ánimo.

El castaño solía observarlos en silencio, era extraño que conociéndose tantos años se odiaran sin fundamentos de peso. Pero él no entendía las mentalidades de entidades superiores, tampoco quería perder tiempo pensando en ello, se decidió a dar media vuelta para escuchar a Hakutaku-san mientras él se las arreglaba bastante bien limpiando lo que había ocupado.

Había transcurrido una semana desde que Hoozuki vino hasta su tienda, no era recurrente que el chino pensara tanto en su enemigo, pero... no había logrado borrar de su memoria aquella imagen de soberbia en su faz cuando le hablaba a su pupilo sobre cómo lo había emborrachado para obtener información. Cubrió su rostro con una mano en tanto una sonrisa siniestra se vislumbró. Debería borrar esa expresión en el canalla. Pero, ¿cómo?

Perdido en sus pensamientos tamborileaba sobre el mesón, una ceja le saltaba cada vez que recordaba la apática voz de su contendiente. Un trozo de papel arrugó entre los dedos y cambió de posición. Hasta ese entonces, no se había percatado de la amena charla que había en el local, no obstante, una cara redonda y peluda apareció de la nada, tan sorpresivamente que lo hizo caer de espaldas.

— ¡Hakutaku-san!

El perro corrió en su ayuda, también lo hizo Momotaro. El chino se levantó sin problemas con una sonrisa amplia, se acomodó la ropa y regresó a su puesto. Luego de los saludos correspondientes, invitó a ambos a beber una taza de té para pasar el rato. Así escuchó las cosas que el perro le contaba animadamente a su amigo. Cosas aburridas que hacían los esbirros animales como comer y engordar, además de dormir. Suspiró mirando hacia un costado, si Shiro hubiese invitado a una chica bonita todo habría sido muy diferente.

Ladeó el rostro para apoyarlo sobre una de sus manos mientras intentaba no quedarse dormido. De pronto sus pupilas viajaron con velocidad para clavarse en el rostro de esa esponjosa criatura blanca. De tanto pensar en chicas y en lo que había hecho hacía unos días con una muy atractiva, no se había percatado de lo que decía el can. Agudizó el oído y cerró los ojos haciéndose el dormido.

— Enma-sama nos dio permiso para entrar.

— ¿Y no te dio miedo?

— Al principio no pensé en eso — Su larga lengua colgó antes de jadear — Pero al darme cuenta de que Hoozuki-sama podría despertar de mal humor — Tembló con horror en su mirada — Ya no tenía ganas de estar ahí.

— ¿Y cómo no te fuiste sin hacer ruido?

¿Quién le iba a decir que de las cosas más aburridas de la vida iba a llegar la respuesta a ESA interrogante que lo tenía en jaque tantos días?, sonrió internamente mientras daba forma a una de las más descabelladas ideas que había tenido en toda su vida. Ahhh... si hasta podía escuchar los gritos de espanto del demonio.


	2. Siempre ten listo un pretexto

**Concéntrate en ganar**

(By Abriluno)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Hoozuki no Reitetsu y los personajes pertenecen a Natsumi Eguchi. Tomé prestados la trama y los personajes sin ánimos de lucro, sólo soy una fans más en el mundo.

**N/A**: Tengo frío... está lloviendo y sigo escribiendo. Satii... ya vas a ver lo que pasa, Hondakana aquí está la continuación :) Gracias por sus comentarios 3

* * *

**2\. Siempre ten listo un pretexto**

No le importaba mucho que lo vieran dando vueltas por el inframundo, todos sabían que tenía negocios por esos lados. Sin contar que hasta las altas autoridades concurrían a él por ayuda médica. Así fue como apareció un día cualquiera con la sonrisa a flor de piel mientras se arrimaba a conversar con la primera chica bonita que se encontraba en el camino. Las muchachas lo encontraban chistoso y hasta atractivo, pero llegaba a ser un poco atemorizante la ansiedad con las que les hablaba, parecía que las manos le sudaban. Por lo mismo se apartaban apenas podían.

Al principio pensó en dirigirse a los prostíbulos, mejor dicho aquel donde se encontraba la hermosa mujer que lo recibía de vez en cuando, sin embargo, el hecho de haber ocupado todos sus ahorros lo tenían entre aquellas personas no gratas del lugar. Frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta para cambiar su aspecto demacrado por el de una bella figurita que casi llegaba a flotar en el aire a cada paso que daba. Rápido se escurrió por los recovecos de la Corte de Enma-sama. El hedor que inundaba las estancias hacía difícil su estadía, pero... alguien que había besado la humillación más grande no podía permitirse la retirada. Sólo necesitaba que todos ellos se fueran del lugar y entonces... entonces tendría su venganza.

Bostezó casi cayendo de sueño, había pasado tres o cuatro horas escondido, pensó. Tenía las piernas entumecidas. Cuando ya no oyó a nadie en los alrededores salió de su escondite con una sonrisa triunfal, lo suficientemente altivo como para permitirse quitar aquella pañoleta de su cabeza. Entonces su plan daría inicio. De pronto una vena comenzó a saltar sobre una de sus cejas — ¿En qué dirección debo ir? —. Ya estaba ahí, no era hora de dudar o terminaría siendo descubierto. Trató de recordar la conversación del perro y Momotarou pero era un hecho de que no había prestado atención luego de escuchar lo que creyó importante, luego sólo recordaba un interminable "blablabla". Torció los labios y apretó los puños. Se ató la pañoleta en la cabeza decidido a seguir buscando.

Recorrió todo lo que pudo sin ser descubierto por los guardias (Por supuesto no pudo llegar a la oficina de Hoozuki ya que al contener información clasificada, los guardias no permitirían que nadie transgrediera el espacio del funcionario de la Corte infernal). Cuando pensó que no habría nada más por recorrer, llegó a un oscuro pasillo, frío y tenebroso. Tragó saliva, el hedor parecía provenir desde esa ala de la Corte por lo que supuso que podría encontrar pistas por ese lado, de todos modos no había más donde dirigirse. Siguió caminando como si fuera su casa. Llegó a la puerta al final de ese corredor y notó que éste no terminaba allí sino que doblaba hacia la derecha. Frunció el ceño, tendría que arreglárselas para adivinar cuál de todas era la del demonio.

Luego de pegar la oreja a cada una de las puertas y de no escuchar ronquidos que delataran al idiota. Se apoyó en una de las murallas pensativo, no tendría más remedio que abrir todas las puertas hasta encontrarlo. Para ello decidió ir por la primera que encontró, pues si empezaba por la última corría el riesgo de despertar a alguien y que diera aviso a los demás. Al ser un pasillo tan estrecho no tendría donde esconderse, tampoco habría manera de escapar. Sin contar que nuevamente sería el hazmerreír. No, no iba a pensar tan negativamente, ¡iba a ubicar a Hoozuki y lo haría pagar por toda la eternidad!

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de que la primera puerta estaba ridículamente abierta. Giró lentamente la manilla y empujó suavemente, centímetro a centímetro hasta que logró ver por el resquicio. Todo estaba en oscuras pero al fondo de la habitación parecía haber una cama, con suerte habría alguien en ella. Afiló la mirada y abrió un poco más, lo suficiente como para ingresar y arrastrarse hasta el supuesto lecho de Hoozuki. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, alzó medio cuerpo para quedar a la altura de su rostro — Tú... maldito bastardo — Susurró apenas audible para sí mismo y se levantó buscando en sus bolsillos lo necesario para llevar a cabo su acto de reivindicación.

Se dice que las criaturas místicas son entidades mágicas de gran orgullo y poder. En medio de la oscuridad, la sombra densa de una bestia de grandes cuernos mezclaba hierbas y tinta en un pocillo acompañado de una hipnótica melodía que él mismo pronunciaba. Tal vez buscaba sumir al demonio en las profundidades del sueño, tal vez deseaba convertirlo en un zombie de aquellos que hacían ridículas poses en medio de la plaza de la Corte.

Tras algunos minutos y debido a que el demonio cambió de posición en la cama, se apresuró para terminar de mezclar los ingredientes. Luego se le acercó — Mírenlo... parece un... — nada, no parecía nada agradable que él pudiese recordar. Suspiró pesado y sonrió para sus adentros, había llegado el momento. Movió los dedos con ansiedad y tomó las cobijas para tirar muy lentamente de ellas — Así... tranquilo... — El demonio se saboreó los labios y Hakutaku llegó a saltar, se puso pálido y una fría sensación recorrió sus vértebras. Pensó que lo habían descubierto.

Pero no, Shiro tenía razón... Hoozuki tenía el sueño pesado. Ahora continuó descubriéndolo. El demonio se rascó el torso cuando sintió que la tela resbalaba por su cuerpo.

Entreabrió los ojos, lo quedó mirando.

— . . .

El chino casi se orina ahí mismo, si no hubiese sido porque el otro cerró los ojos y siguió respirando lentamente, se habría echado atrás con la operación "venguemos al pequeño Hakutaku-sama". Respiró ansioso, sentía su corazón saltar en medio del cuello, llegó a tocárselo para asegurarse de que no fuera a saltar de su boca en el peor instante.

Rápido, rápido... tenía que moverse más rápido o no terminaría. Se inclinó para tomar el tintero que tenía justo al lado de sus tobillos y buscó un pincel grueso con el fin de comenzar a trazar palabras obscenas en el cuerpo pálido del demonio. Pintó círculos entorno a sus ojos, dibujó un pene en el cuerno que Hoozuki tenía en la frente y así fue haciendo imágenes en su rostro y brazos, el torso. Mas cuando llegó a la ingle de éste...

— ¿Qué se supone que haces Gigoló de pacotilla?

Pretexto... uno, sólo necesitaba uno... pero en vez de eso se vio a sí mismo estando de pie al lado de un demonio sin más ropa que dibujos totalmente exentos de pudor.


	3. Lanza la primera piedra

**Concéntrate en ganar**

(By Abriluno)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Hoozuki no Reitetsu y los personajes pertenecen a Natsumi Eguchi. Tomé prestados la trama y los personajes sin ánimos de lucro, sólo soy una fans más en el mundo.

**N/A**: Mucho tiempo sin pasarme por aquí, mis disculpas a las personas que están leyendo. No me odien :(

* * *

**3\. Lanza la primera piedra**

Tétrica habitación, hedor nauseabundo, cálido cuerpo sobre el que había realizado magna obra pictórica, eso si hubiese sido un infante. Todo era silencio luego de la interrogante y de que los ojos impasivos del demonio se posaran sobre los rasgados del mandarín. Así fue como el dios vio imágenes apiñándose delante de sus ojos, se retorcían y estiraban con vertiginosa velocidad, comenzaron a girar. Sonrió y soltó una abierta carcajada que resonó en todas las estancias. Luego, nada. Silencio. Hoozuki continuaba mirando como si estuviese cansado de las travesuras, tal vez seguía adormecido y no se percataba de que aquel chino estaba burlándose de él justo en el lugar donde él pensaba que podría ocultarse de todo lo que habitaba en el universo.

— Hakutaku...

El mentado se hizo el desentendido, tenía los dedos manchados de tinta negra, no había manera de esconder el delito y aún peor, se le ocurrió rascarse la cara, manchó su sonrosado rostro con una mota negra a modo de bigote. Comenzó a silbar y muy tranquilamente dejó los implementos en una mesita ratona para avanzar hacia la salida del cuarto. Mas nunca contó con que las puertas se cerraran con ese quejumbroso retumbar antes de que quedaran ambos encerrados.

— ¿Qué quieres?

No se giraría a observarlo, ni de chiste quería volver a verlo, pues ya había visto mucho de ese cuerpo carcomido por el tiempo y que sin lugar a dudas estaba mucho mejor conservado de lo que él hubiese pensado. Entrecerró los ojos y llevó los dedos hasta el puente de la nariz con el fin de hacer presión, todo por lograr estado de calma y acertividad. Le hacían mucha falta en ese momento.

En tanto, el demonio tiraba de la delgada tela de su yukata para acomodarla sobre uno de sus hombros, completamente ajeno a las imágenes que surcaban su rostro — Dime... ¿Por qué mirabas mi pene? —

¿Su pene?, ¿su... pene?, ¿pero en qué estaba pensando ese idiota, acaso creía que él andaba buscando copular con él... habiendo tanta dama hermosa, él... Hakutaku, el gran dios iba a viajar desde el Edén sólo para mirar el pene de un demonio de la más baja calaña? Resopló molesto y apretó los puños — Yo no estaba mirando tu pene... — Volteó y se le acercó sonriendo con los brazos cruzados — ¡Es más... ni con acercarme lograría ver lo que no existe entre tus piernas! —

Una vena caprichosa comenzó a palpitar en la frente de Hoozuki que se negaba a creer que ese individuo había osado meterse en su habitación. Se levantó, el otro trató de retroceder y de pronto un cachibache se cruzó en su camino haciéndolo tropezar. Por poco y cae, si no hubiese sido porque el demonio lo sostiene de un antebrazo ahora estaría tendido en el suelo — ¿Nervioso? —

— ¿Nervioso?, ¿POR QUÉ?

— Lo mismo me pregunto...

Fue rápido, supo que el otro saldría de allí con otras de sus frases, "excusas", y lo tomó del mentón para acercarse rápidamente a su boca sin llegar a hacer contacto con su piel. El chino tiró tratando de separarse, pero el otro ostentaba suficiente fuerza como para impedirle alejarse más de meros centímetros.

— ¿Q... qué haces Hoozuki?, ¿no me digas que te gusto?

Tragó saliva tratando de parecer calmado y sonrió altivo en un intento por hacerse el desvergonzado, pero estaba realmente nervioso, pues en verdad no sabía cómo explicar su presencia en esa recámara, mucho menos porque no estaba ni siquiera en el Edén.

— Posiblemente...

Los ojos del chino dejaron en evidencia que no estaba preparado para esa respuesta, menos porque él lo odiaba con toda su alma, aunque fuera increíble que un dios pudiese albergar ese tipo de sentimientos con respecto de los que le rodeaban. No... él era así, era mezquino, insolente, sucio, pervertido... todo lo que se pudiese encontrar en un demonio pero... simplemente era genial, no podía compararse con un esbirro aunque fuese de alto nivel.

— Ja!


End file.
